El teatro de Arisa y Suzuka
by Alx Manson
Summary: Coleccion de relatos cortos de Arisa y Suzuka. Hechos con humor


**Sexto Grado**

**Por Alex Manson**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.**

Otra mañana como cualquier otra, el suave calor del sol bañaba la tierra, las nubes toman formas diversas en el cielo. Y era la hora de comer en una primaria donde 5 niñas de sexto grado estudiaban. Y la azotea de su escuela era llenada con los sonidos propios de sus conversaciones infantiles.

— ¿Eh? ¿Otra vez, solo traes té en el almuerzo Suzuka-chan? –Observo Nanoha.

— ¿Es la tercera vez esta semana no? ¿Todo bien?- Pregunto Hayate en su mejor intento de sonrisa despreocupada.

—O, si.-Se apresuro a contestar Suzuka— Es solo que estos días no tengo mucha hambre.

"_mentira"_

—Aun así, deberías comer algo, ten toma una pequeña bola de arroz, solo una no te caerá mal - Añadió Fate ofreciendo parte de su almuerzo.

— No, Fate-chan, no quiero quitarte tu almuerzo. Por favor, no es nada, en serio. De hecho ya comí una manzana antes de subir, no me aguante el hambre y yo…

Sus palabras fueron cortadas en medio de la explicación cuando un camarón empanizado volador aterrizo dentro de su boca, con extremada precisión.

— ¡Arisa! ¿Qué estas haciendo? Eso no fue nada amable-Nanoha que estaba acostumbrada a liarse con ella le regaño, poniéndose en pie para acentuar sus palabras.

— ¿Qué? Solo pensé que como su boca ya estaba bastante llena de mentiras, no le cabria ni un camarón. Creo que me equivoque.

Por un momento se hizo un silencio muy incomodo en el que Suzuka miro enojada a los ojos de su rubia amiga. Ella por su parte le sostenía la mirada. La tensión era tal que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

—Di que tienes hambre y pondré toda mi caja de almuerzo en tu boca ¿No me crees? Di ahh y te lo probare.-La reto Arisa.

—Si me disculpan, me gustaría ir al baño antes que termine el descanso- Suzuka se levanto sin prisa y giro la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta que Arisa le seguía — Puedo ir por mi mismo, gracias

—No te estoy siguiendo, yo también quiero ir al baño.

.

Bajaron las escaleras en completo silencio, cada escalón hacia mas tensa la situación. Finalmente llegaron al baño, Suzuka no recordaba la ultima vez que Arisa había estado callada por tanto tiempo.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Se que estas escondiendo algo.-Suzuka le vio através del espejo a su espalda pero no respondió.

— ¡No me digas que!... Esto no puede ser ¿Tu también eres una maga? No puedes ser una maga ¡Esto no es Hogwarts!

— ¿Qué? ¿Una maga? No ¿de donde sacas eso Arisa-chan?-Respondió alarmada antes las ideas de su amiga.

—Es que actúas como actuaba, Nanoha hace 3 años. Siempre pareces ausente, tiene esa mirada melancólica en el rostro y no sonríes ya tanto.

"_¿__Así que, tan obvio es eh? Perdóname, Arisa-chan. Pero no es nada que tenga que ver contigo"_

—No es nada, Arisa-chan. Solo que hoy no tenia tanta hambre y bueno, tampoco ayer o anteayer. Por favor no te preocupes mas – Y sonrío lo mejor que pudo, para aplacar las sospechas de su amiga. Cosa que no paso, pero por lo menos no siguió ahondando mas en el tema… por hoy.

Cuando las clases terminaron, Suzuka volvió a casa sin contratiempo. La gran mansión de los Tsukimura que era su hogar le ofrecía un refugio apropiado, un poco grande tal vez pero no conocía nada más. Sin embargo había un lugar en esa basta mansión que no prestaba refugio. Intimidador y desconsolador eso si, pero sin embargo se veía atraída ahí irremediablemente. El baño

Y en baño peor aun, la bascula de pesar.

— ¡No puede ser! Subí dos kilos más. Pero, pero… apenas y e probado bocado.-descorazonada y arrastrando los pies, Suzuka regreso a su cuarto y hundió la cara en la almohada

Al otro lado de la puerta se oyeron dos suaves golpes antes de abrirse. Shinobu Tsukimura entro a la habitación de su hermana menor, tan solo mirarla y confirmo sus sospechas de que algo andaba mal.

—Suzuka, te vez tan apagada, ¿Problemas en la escuela?-pregunto sentándose a su lado y frotando su cabeza.

—Nop- apenas y levanto la cabeza

—¿Amor?

—Tampoco.

— ¿Sexo? ¿Drogas? ¿Chicos? …¿chicas?, dame una respuesta que puedo seguir así todo el día- Escandalizada Suzuka por fin saco la cara de la almohada mirando a su one-chan, "Tal vez el método de Shinobu fue un poco brusco pero por lo menos ahora tenia su atención".

— Es raro, todos piensa que hay algo mal conmigo el día de hoy-Suzuka se voltio boca arriba mirando el techo.- Incluso tu, one-chan.

— Si, pero es solo natural que mis genes de hermana mayor se activen si estas en problemas. Además te vi salir de baño arrastrando los pies y azotando la puerta…de nuevo.

—One-chan-Suzuka se froto el estomago nerviosa— Últimamente, e subido de peso.

Así, Suzuka empezó a explicarle la situación empezando por la diferencia de su peso actual y su peso anterior, de la dieta que había iniciado, o de cómo por más ejercicio que hacia en clase de educación física no veía ningún resultado. Solo conseguía darle más hambre.

— ¿Eso es todo?-respondió Shinobu mando al diablo todo el argumento de Suzuka. —No me mires así, solo que pensé que seria algo más serio. Bien ya, me vas a ser daño con esa mirada.

Shinobu tomo un momento en lo que cruzaba las manos sobre su regazo, parecía buscar las palabras adecuadas. Pero Suzuka sabía que solo estaba haciendo una pausa teatral.

—Suzuka, sabes cuando tenía tu edad., si creo que si.-Sonrío— Pesaba al menos dos kilos mas de lo que tu pesas ahora- y suspiro- ¿Dirías que tu one-cha estaba gorda?

Suzuka no lo podía creer, había visto muchas fotos de se hermana cuando era mas joven, siendo su ejemplo a seguir en todas ellas lucia como una muñequita o como una pequeña princesa y ahora le estaba diciendo que pesaba mas que ella.

—Eh… ¿Suzuka? Déjame ayudarte un poco, la respuesta que estas buscando es "no, one-chan, no creo que seas gorda"

—Claro que no pienso eso de one-cha, es solo que estoy algo sorprendida. Pero yo… ¡One-chan! ¡¿Qué haces?!

Suzuka dio un respingo en la cama, cuando su hermano le toco el pecho. Realmente estaba actuando rara.

— Ilustro mi punto, esas no las tenias hace tres años, creo que ni siquiera hace 6 meses. Suzuka, escúchame todo esto es normal, vas a continuar ganando peso, no pongas esa cara y déjame terminar, y también te harás mas alta. Es que ya estas pegando el estirón. Felicidades hermanita estas entrando a la adolescencia

— ¿Adolescencia?- Una sola palabra, tan simple pero ilumino el rostro la joven Tsukimura.- Ahora entiendo, ¡Gracias One-chan!

— Cuando quieras. Por cierto Arisa-chan llamo hace unos minutos, dice que viene en camino, le diré a Noel que tenga preparado algo de comer- le guiño el ojo mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía a la puerta, tambaleándose un poco.

— One-chan ¿estas bien?-Pregunto extrañada.

—Perfectamente- respondió y dejo la habitación.

Camino por el pasillo sujetándose de la pared cuando vislumbro a Noel.

— Noel, dentro de poco, Ariza-chan vendrá de visita. ¿Podrías prepara una merienda para las niñas?

—Enseguida señorita- respondió Noel con su siempre elegante y educado tono— Por cierto, una de las botellas de sake de amo estaba abierta y medio vacía. ¿Hay algo que debería saber?

— ¿Podríamos mantener esto en secreto? ¿Solo tú y yo?-la chica de cabellera mas oscura rió nerviosa.

— Como dese señorita-hizo una pausa- también llevare unas aspirinas a su cuarto.

—Gracias.

**** *** *** *** *** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

En el cuarto de Suzuka, las dos niñas terminaban una merienda de galletas y Té. Era la primera comida que probaba en un tiempo sin remordimiento, gracias a su hermana ya estaba en paz consigo misma

—Gracias por venir, Arisa-chan y siento lo que paso hoy, estaba irritada pero no debí comportarme así.

—No, yo lo siento. Me deje llevar-suspiro- creo que siempre actúo de esa manera cuando creo que me están ocultando algo. Pero al menos ya te vez mejor.

Bajo su mirada a donde ya hacia el plato vacío con migajas de galletas y dos tazas de Té.

—Gracias- Hizo una pausa teatral probablemente influenciada por su hermana mayor—A pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvimos solas las dos ¿no crees?

—Tienes razón, desde la llegada de Fate-chan y Hayate "_No voy a llamarla chan, me diego" _ nuestro pequeño circulo a crecido. Es una molestia aveces

Suzuka rió por la forma de expresarse de su amiga.

—Sin embargo, sin ellas aquí puedo practicar mi deporte favorito- Arisa se arrojo como un félido sobre Suzuka y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

A continuación riendo, Suzuka se levanto de piso y trato de escapar de la "tortura" de su amiga, solo para ser atrapada por la espalda cuando los brazos de Arisa rodearon su cintura.

— Aquí va, ¡lanzamiento de Suzuka-chan contra la cama! Planeo romper mi record.-Exclamo Arisa antes de levantar a su amiga amante de los gatos, y arrojarla contra la cama.

Aun seguía riendo cuando aterrizo entre las sabanas, cuando se calmo un poco levanto su rostro sonriente solo para encontrar que Arisa no se había movido de su lugar aun, y miraba sus manos sorprendida, abriendo y cerrando las palmas.

—Me costo mas trabajo cargarte esta vez-dijo en tono reflexivo y después agrego en un tono mas feliz— Nee Suzuka-chan, haz subido de peso ¿verdad? ¡Eh! ¡¿Suzuka-chan, por que lloras?! ¡Por favor no llores! ¿Qué dije?

— ¡Arisa-chan eres muy cruel!

****** ** * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Otro fic sobre personajes secundarios, ya van cuatro y no pretendo terminar pronto. Como ven esta solo es una seri****e de relatos cortos basados en Arisa y Suzuka. Espero que los disfruten. Y si, Shinobu esta actuando extraño por que esta ligeramente alcoholizada. **

**Buenas noches y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
